User blog:Feecof/Omni Unit Camilla details
Name: Weeping Ice Camilla(Female) Element: Water Rarity:7* Cost: 46 Stats: Normal Hits: 9 (4BC per hit, totally at 36BC) Leader Skill: 50% Boost to HP and ATK, boosts item drop rate(4%),probable normal attack on all foes(25% chance, -50% damage penalty), probable spark critical( 5% chance, 50% bonus damage) Brave Burst: 14 combo powerful water attack on all foes(380%),boosts spark damage(80%)for 3 turns, increases normal hit count(+1) for 3 turns and boosts BC HC drop rate(30%)for 3 turns. (Produces 31BC) Super Brave Burst: 18 Combo powerful water attack on all foes(580%), damage taken boosts Bb gauge(3-6BC) for 3 turns, chance to recover HP when damage is taken(25% chance, 15-20% damage taken) for 3 turns, increases normal hit count(+1) for 3 turns, boosts BC HC Drop rate(30%)for 3 turns and normal attack on all foes for 3 turns. (Produces 33 BC) Ultimate Brave Burst: 22 combo Massive Water attack on all foes(1500%), damage taken boosts BB gauge( 50BC)for 3 turns, damage taken restores HP(100% chance, recover 100% damage taken)for 3 turns ,increases normal hit count(+3, 100% dmg))for 3 turns , Boosts BC HC Drop rate(50%) for 3 turns and boosts item drop rate(10%) for 3 turns. (Produces 30BC) Extra Skill: 50% ATK and DEF to Self after receiving a certain amount of BC(10BC) and increases normal hit count(+1). Evo Mats: 2 water mecha gods, 1 miracle totem, 1 water totem, 1 water pot, 1 dragon mimic and 2 metal mimics. Name: Hailing Blades Camilia(Female) Element: Water Rarity: Omni Cost: 50 Stats: Normal Hits: 13( 4BC per hit, 52BC total) Leader Skill: 60% boost to HP and ATK, Boosts item drop rate(5%),probable normal attack on all foes(30% chance,50% damage penalty), probable spark critical(10%,50% bonus damage) Brave Burst: 18 combo powerful water attack on all foes(480%),boosts spark damage(100%) for 3 turns, increases normal hit count(+1, 20%dmg)for 3 turns and boosts BC HC drop rate(35%)for 3 turns.(Produces 30BC) Super Brave Burst: 23 combo powerful water attack on all foes(620%), damage taken boosts BB gauge(4-7BC) for 3 turns, chance to recover HP( 30% chance,20-25% of damage taken)for 3 turns, increases normal hit count(+1, 20%dmg)for 3 turns, boosts BC HC Drop rate(35%)for 3 turns and normal attack hit all foes for 3 turns. (Produces 32 BC) Ultimate Brave Burst: 27 combo massive water attack on all foes(1800%), damage taken boosts BB gauge(50BC),damage taken restores HP( 100 chance, recover 100% damage taken),increases normal hit count(+3, 100%dmg), boosts BC HC Drop rate(50%) and item drop rate(10%) for 3 turns. (Produces 32 BC) Extra Skill: 80% ATK And DEF after receiving certain amount of BC(10BC) and increases own normal hit count(+1) Enhancements: 15SP-30% ATK/REC 15SP-30% HP/DEF 10SP-80%Spark dmg boost(self) 20SP-Negates Elemental Damage 10SP-Breaks ATK parameter limit 35SP- Adds Spark damage boosts to SBB 10SP- Enhances BB/SBB spark damage boosts( requires ^ to be taken)(100% to 130%) 35SP- Enhacnes BB/SBB BC HC Drop rate boosts( 35% to 45%) 40SP-Boosts BB/SBB number of hits raise effect( +1 to +2) Can someone make a page out of this on the omni units page, im pretty dumb so i dont know how to make one :P Category:Blog posts